


Don’t stay awake for too long, don’t go to bed.

by sukiyurei



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spoilers, angst ending, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukiyurei/pseuds/sukiyurei
Summary: You can only dream.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Don’t stay awake for too long, don’t go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is so short, I wrote it on a train and didn’t get to check it but my bf liked it so!

“Honey, I’m home!” Akira said, smiling gently as he walked into LeBlanc, seeing the familiar brown hair and maroon eyes staring up at him. Akechi smiled gently as Akira sat on a stool next to his and gently pecked his cheek. They’ve been through a lot of misfortune and suffering, but they were lucky enough to fix it all. Of course, nothing could really justify any of their past actions but they were both trying to be better people. Akechi was snapped out of his thoughts as Akira placed a warm cup of coffee in front of him. The scent was heavenly, the warm heat radiating off of the gentle cup. Akechi looked at the coffee, it had a gentle layer of foam on it that was shaped into a heart and his cheeks warmed up as he looked at Akira. “It’s your usual but with a little more love.” he smiled, gently looking at Akechi as the evening sun casted upon them. Akechi drank the coffee, his eyes lighting up as he swallowed it. He was such a bitter person with a dark past but when the sweet yet bitter coffee melted his insides, he felt so light. He didn’t know it, but he started gently crying as crystalline yet transparent tears started rolling down his cheeks. Akira was taken aback, going to Akechi quickly as possible to confront him. He was worried but when Akechi opened his bright eyes, all of his worries washed away and he smiled. 

When the evening sun had casted upon the whole cafe and darkness had started to cast itself, the two men were happily chatting with each other until they got tired. They went to the attic, softly holding each other on Akira’s small bed. “I love you” the ravenette said, smiling softly as the brunette gasped. “Me too.” he said, after a while. After that, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, legs tangled.

Only when Akira woke up to a cold bed, his own tear-stained face and the morning sun, he bittersweetly realized that he knew it was too good to be true. He was too tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it even if it was short.


End file.
